how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-201.170.80.106-20140402025544
I discovered this series because I saw on youtube the scene in which Barney says the best line ever to flirt. That was 5 years ago and instead of addressing the new chapters I began the series from the beginning, me captive, saw the chapters once to see him again right after and get a new interpretation. In the summers I had to start at the beginning of next season and each week I felt excited to imagine that I might bring the next episode. The end disappointed me and the way we meet Ted with Robin , I am disappointed to The Mother having that at least for me broke the illusion that forged by years. I did not like the end but I respect the opinion they have of it in the same way that you respect my position. Now what is so difficult to confront me with the end of How I Met Your Mother is that I can accept reality. I always felt an empathy or maybe more than that I felt the characters. With Marshall by the way he is so attached to his family , especially the love she has for her father ; as when he becomes a corporate lawyer . I did not go through that but also take the bad decision to build relationships that go against my principles ( drug related ) . With Barney because I lie to get things is not misconduct but have worked so well I relate to the way in which the fall of a love affair to another ... so much that I have not made a stable relationship . Finally, with the protagonist Ted always knew with all the " Robin " hmm if I " love " to a woman more than anything in the world, will take time , inspiration and tears . She was .. well I think is a great person and does not deserve to speak ill of her but she would never feel honest love . He liked my kindness to her and that was helpful at all times , he likes to do with my own hands a necklace for her, but she love me more than my loved his religion ( as Robin his career ) . From start to finish I felt identified with Ted in the sense that sometimes love does not make sense , you damaged and is not perfect there are times that you have to look to fight simply believe that / the exists and that you can found. The dummy even being supported me as another friend, I support the series to regain confidence he had lost after that bad experience. Season 9 was like the cusp for me because looked like Ted and Robin surpassed left with Barney that could care mientrar the obtenia to The Mother . Just does not seem real that this ends well . Do not think I 'm a crazy vicious besides this " leisure activity " , I play football, I take guitar lessons for years and one engineering study which I am very proud indeed. But I know that I'm not the only one who thinks that facing reality is difficult. I do not want to cling to the idea of HIMYM but I like Ted could someday meet my own Tracy a girl that would give all that I am, I am and I could not be. Although I have not been able to overcome my Robin 'm convinced that a person does not depend on another to be happy , it would seem that contradict myself but understand me . I vent here because no other place that could do so anonymously . My point is that it is difficult to grow and I've always been the strong, independent guy even in the eyes of others ... I'm not, I'm fragile . I would like to maintain the idea that I am a child who wants to be happy giving and receiving love in the most innocent way possible but the reality is that I'm growing and is not something you can avoid , whenever my illusions are destroyed and throughout all the emotional investment of these years is over. I do not want to face reality prefer a thousand times what I found in this series, movies and my favorite books not want to face a reality where I feel I can not be myself , a reality that reminds me every damn day that the world is fucked up that most people do not care about the feelings of others. Enfretarme that reality is the hardest thing I can do , I hope to understand how easy it was for me to be these 5 years in a comfort zone in this fictional story where it looked like he was going to have a happy ending , badly I figured I was going to once be happy to see the gang happy but just know that I realize I 'm miserable , they no longer exist and that my dreams and the dreams of the people I love seem unattainable . I'd love to think I can still live in this fictitious site for a long time called "Arturo can be Arturo". Sorry for the gramar mistakes.